Northern Stars
by Moony27
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in for the year of their lives! Love, heart-ache, adventure, and friendship challanges will be along their path. H/HG, R/LB


Northern Stars  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co. is not mine! **cries ** But, alas, the plot is! Well, have fun & R/R  
  
Chapter 1: Make a Wish  
  
~*~We begin our tale with the star-struck girl, Hermione Granger. ~*~  
  
Hermione looked out her window into the starry sky. She smiled as she saw the Little Dipper. She began to think about Harry and Ron. She missed them a lot. The end of their 4th year was beginning to seem like forever. But it had only been four weeks.  
  
But a lot had happened throughout these four weeks. Hermione, just a week ago, took her visit to go see Krum. But, something had happened between them. Hermione kept having these strange dreams. Not about Krum, her boyfriend, but Harry, her BEST friend. Not a best friend dream. This was different. Harry, though she didn't know this, was slowly creeping into her heart. She would not think of this. She was going out with Victor!  
  
Hermione shook her head and laughed. Yet again she was thinking about Harry. Let alone, she was not only going out with Victor, but she was at his house, right now! She sighed. **Is it that I'm with the wrong man? Can I really be in love with Harry Potter? ** She laughed to herself. She looked into the sky once more. As she did so, she came across a shooting star. That was what she had been waiting for, Haley's Comet. It glowed ever so bright as it crossed the starry sky. Hermione closed her eyes tight and made a wish. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Comet for another split second before it tore out of sight.  
  
Miles away, the boy called Harry Potter was searching the starry sky also.  
  
Harry looked up into the sky and began to search for Proxima Centori. As he did so he thought of his two pest friends, Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger. He sighed peacefully as he said her name. He missed her deeply.  
  
Just as he was thinking this, Haley's Comet tore through the sky into Harry's view. He closed his eyes briefly and made a wish. He opened his eyes quickly to get a good look at the Comet before it disappeared once more for it's long journey around the solar system. Harry awoke the next morning with the wish that he made in the front of his mind. He got dressed and made his way down to the kitchen. When he got there, Dudley was pouting, Uncle Vernon was purple in the face, & Aunt Petunia was looking upset. 'Dudley must have had another tantrum.' Harry thought to himself. He sat down and saw nothing but crumbs of a grapefruit on his plate.  
  
"Hey! Where's my grapefruit?" Harry yelled across the table. Uncle Vernon nor Aunt Petunia answered him. Harry looked glared at Dudley who was about ready to laugh. Then Harry began to smile. He just remembered what was under the loose floorboard in his room. Dudley looked at Harry like he had gone mad. 'I just ate his breakfast! He should be mad!' Dudley thought to himself. Harry smiled at Dudley as he got up from the table and made his way up to his room.  
  
When he got upstairs, he found Pig flying franticly around his room. Pig saw Harry, dropped a letter at his feet, & took off out the window.  
  
Harry bent down & picked up the letter. He recognized Ron's untidy scrawl but, to Harry, it looked even messier than ever.  
  
Harry, We're coming to pick you up at 10:00am! No madder what the Muggles say! Don't bother sending an owl back. Well, see you soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry looked at the note again. Was it just him, or did Ron sound kind of anxious? Harry put the thought out of his mind & gathered up all his stuff.  
  
It was 9:45 as Harry walked down stairs with his trunk & Hedwig.  
  
"Going somewhere, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked hastily from the living room.  
  
"Yes. My friends are picking me up." Harry replied as he walked out the door. He walked into the back & sat down on the bench near the garden. He only sat there for 5 minutes until there was a burst of blue light & two red heads came into the clearing.  
  
"Hello there, Harry! Ready?" Ron asked as he ran over & grabbed Hedwig & her cage.  
  
"Um...yeah..I guess." Harry replied.  
  
Mr. Weasley was holding an old jump rope. He held it out for Harry & Ron to grab onto. As soon as both had touched it, they were flying though a zone of blue, green, & purple.  
  
The swurring stopped & Harry landed right in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen.  
  
  
  
~*~That's all for now! I know it's short. Don't worry, it will be longer next time. Now, review! ~*~ 


End file.
